Shot Heard Round The Town
by cooltastic
Summary: On a normal day Stan, Kyle, and Cartman found something glimmering in the snow. A gun. Caught by a nosy classmate, they pulled the trigger. Shot down dead. Now they not only have to keep from getting caught, but keep from losing their minds...
1. PART I: ROUGH PLAY

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

Have you ever done something wrong? Of course you have! Nobody ain't perfect, and you're bullshitting yourself if you say you are. But how far would you go to keep this thing a secret? Would you break the boundries of moral values or the law? Would you even go through death to keep this a secret? Well here is a story that involves all of that I just said. Here is a story that will push to the limits of friendship, trust, and the human mind. So here it is to you in all of it's insanity and chaos.A note is that at the end of every part a phrase will be underlined, that'll be the title of the next part. Here it is and yes it does involve Rough Play

SHOT HEARD ROUND THE TOWN

PART I: ROUGH PLAY

The sun was beaming. It was a picture perfect day in a little mountain town. South Park, Colorado was quiet and had that charm you can't find in New York or LA. It had a small businesses dotting their main street with everything that one Wall-Mart had. It was a place that was up to date and stuck in the past, nothing was going on and it was at a slow pace so that it'll only take you about 20 minutes to catch up. But on this sunny day, things would change for the worst. Not only would lives be lost, but this little mountain town would be filled to the crack with chaos, insanity, and violence...

It was 2:30 so that meant that school was out by now. We slowly see a yellow building come into our view. It had the words "SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY" writen in black on it's front. Then at the sound of the bell the doors open and little bastards... I mean children storm outside to get home. We zoom in on a 3 boys walking at a slow pace towards there houses.

One of them was wearing a brown jacket with red gloves and a blue hat with a red puff ball at the top. He was talking with another boy with a orange jacket with green gloves and a green floppy ear hat. And he was arguing with a chubby, no fat kid with a red jacket yellow gloves and a light blue hat.

"Give me my damn money Kyle! You lost!" said the chubby kid directed toward the one with the green hat now known as Kyle.

"Hell no Cartman! I ain't lose, they didn't even play yet!" said Kyle back toward the chubby kid now identified as Cartman.

The kid in the puff ball hat just sighed and continued walking. They was talking about the upcoming football game this sunday.

"The Broncos are going to the Super Bowl!" yelled Kyle "Isn't that right Stan!"

"Yea. I guess so." said the kid in the puff ball hat now realized as Stan.

"Hell no!" It's going to be the Patriots!" said Cartman "Jew boy and the hippie don't want to face the facts!"

"You wanna double it up?" said Kyle "How about the other game?"

"Colts over Steelers" said Cartman "20 bucks, 10 for the first and 10 for the second"

"Deal!" said Kyle.

"Come on hippie and jew! I have a shortcut!" yelled Cartman running through an empty field.

"Well we better hurry up because Terrance & Philip is coming on!" said Stan running towards Cartman now stopped in his tracks. Kyle who is all alone in the street runs toward them.

When he reached the field which is actually the baseball field covered in snow. He sees Cartman and Stan starring at the ground.

_"What are they starring at?" _Kyle asked himself.

He then realized what they were starring at. There was a small silver object in the snow. It was twinkling from the suns reflection.

"Kyle, you pick it up" said Stan

"Hell no what about you fatass?" replied Kyle.

"Ay! I'm not fat! I'm big boned" said Cartman who reached for the object.

He then pulled it out little by little until it was out fully. It was a gun. A beautiful silver revolver. It was actually a Smith & Wesson 629. It was stainless steel that was beaming with the glow from the sun.

"Cooooool" said Cartman almost hypnotized by the beauty of the gun.

"Let me see" said Stan.

He took off his gloves to feel what it was like. When he touched it it felt cold. A good cold. He had all that power in his hands, that was a really good cold.

"How about you Kyle?" asked Stan

"Hell no, i'm no touching that thing" said Kyle trying to look away.

"I knew you was a little pussy!" said Cartman who by then took off his gloves and snatched the gun away from Stan and was holding it looking at the detail.

"I'm not a pussy! I don't want to touch it!" yelled Kyle.

"Come on, this is the coolest thing ever man!" said Stan "Just touch it at least"

"Al...alright, i'll touch it" sighed Kyle.

"With you're gloves off" said Cartman "Or you're the biggest bitch in the universe"

"Fine! I'm doing it, damn" yelled Kyle.

He took off his gloves and touched the barrel. It was a people killer, but it felt good. But they failed to realize about the someone who was starring at them fom the back. It was a boy with a blue jacket a blue floppy ear hat with a yellow puff ball at the top.

"Oooooooo!" said this mystery boy "You guys in trouble!"

They all turned around to see this boy starring right at them and the gun.

"Ccc...Craig?" said Stan "What aaa-are you doing here?"

"Just walkin' home, but I see you got a WMD in your hands" said Craig "I think as a American I should go right up to Principle... wait no. The Police and say..."

"Wait, don't do that!" said Cartman "Don't be a fuckin' snitch!"

"What should keep me from doing that?" said Craig with a sneer look that he has them by the balls and can ask for anything.

"Anything man!" said Kyle "What do you want!"

"Let's see..." said Craig with his hand on his chin "Hmmmm, how about 50 dollars"

"Fiddy!" yelled Cartman "Kiss my ass!"

"Well, I say that it was nice talking to you" said Craig "It'll be the last time, you'll be in jail getting ass-raped or worst... grounded for the rest of you lives"

At that moment he took off running for the road. The police station was down the street. Theyhad to stop him or hell was going to come.

"Do something!" yelled Kyle "I can't get grounded!"

"Alright!" said Cartman "Stop right there muthafucka!"

He then pulled the trigger. It was like in slow motion. The bullet came out of the chamber and was speeding toward Craig, it was inching closer and closer until it hit him... square in the ass.

He fell foward into the ground some blood around him. He was clutching his now injured ass in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" snapped Craig "THAT SHIT HURT!"

"You shoulda never ran, bitch" said Cartman

Cartman was still holding the gun. Barrel smoking. He was pretty good at his aim, he must have got better from that time he was at that Chinese Mafia mansion. But that's a different story.

"Oh...my god." quipped Stan "You shot s-somebody."

"What the hell Cartman!" said Kyle "Now we're going to get in trouble!"

"No were not" sighed Cartman holding the gun by the trigger "We...we have to kill him"

"WHAT!" yelled Kyle.

"We shot him, he'll run his mouth off. We have to do it" said Cartman

"What's this we?" said Stan "I ain't do shit!"

"You have to shoot him, we all have to have a turn" said Cartman.

"We can't trust you!" said Kyle "What about the time we TP our teachers house! You told the cops!"

"This is different" said Cartman "All our prints are on the gun"

"Just wipe them down!" said Stan

"It'll have DNA, duh!" said Cartman "I learned that from some crappy tv show on CBS"

"No i'm not doing it" said Stan

As he turned to walk away he felt something press the back of head. It was Cartman holding the gun right at his head.

"This isn't an option" said Cartman "You must shoot him, do it for the team"

"Don't do it Stan!" yelled Kyle.

"Shut up Kyle! I have five more bullets and I can find a helluva lot more!" said Cartman "Now do you want to have you're brains on this field or you gonna shoot him?"

"Okay...okay!" said Stan.

He walked up to Craig who was still there, immobilized because of his wound. He then took a big breath and shot Craig right in the arm.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Craig in pain.

"Now Kyle it's your turn, you have to finish him off" said Cartman handing the gun off to Kyle.

"Never!" yelled Kyle "I'll never...

He went off track when Cartman put the gun in his mouth.

"You have to do it Kyle" said Cartman "Cap him... or i'll cap YOU"

He then reached into Craig's bookbag on his back and got out a switchblade.

"Craig likes to have a little protection with him that's good, but this i'll help" said Cartman who then pointed to Kyle's neck with his free hand "Don't try to run. I know were you live"

With a gun pointed in his mouth and a knife at his throat. He had to do it. Cartman for at least the time wasn't playing around. He could have killed Kyle like that. But he wanted Kyle to pull the trigger.

"Al-al-alright" said Kyle.

He then got the gun out of his mouth and walked up to Craig and pointed the gun at him. Kyle and Craig were looking eye to eye and Craig then said...

"Screw you, screw you all" said Craig who now had his middle finger up towards Kyle "Either way you're gonna get it. YOUR ALL GONNA GET IT! All of yo..."

Kyle then at that moment pulled the trigger. He shot him in the chest. He saw the bullet enter his chest, blood was squirting out of the wound. He then looked at Craig who was pale and was looking straight at him.

"S-s-screw you" said Craig who had his middle finger up again "Screw..."

That was the last thing he said. He had died right there in the middle of the baseball field with his middle finger up and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"What... what have I done?" said a distraught Kyle with his hand still with the gun in it shaking.

Cartman then pulled the gun from his grasp and said "Well done Kyle, you do have balls"

Then the boys heard a faint siren in the distance. It was the police, someone must have called them when they heard the last shot.

"It's t-time to leave, man" said Stan "Bail!"

He then ran towards the street followed by Cartman.

"Come on!" yelled Stan "Let's go!"

Kyle was just starring at Craig's lifeless body.

_"What have I done?" _he thought _"I killed him"_

He was pulled out of it by Stan tugging him towards the street.

"He's dead!" said Stan "Let's go!"

They then both took off running. Kyle still looking over his shoulder.

"Come on, fags!" said Cartman.

They all met at the Clubhouse in Stan's backyard. Stan and Kyle were shaking with Kyle being worst. Meanwhile Cartman with the gun in his jacket was perfectly fine.

"We done it now" said Stan "Were going to be in jail for the rest of our lives".

"WHAT!" yelled Kyle "I can't go to jail! I have too much to live for!"

"QUIET!"

Cartman who was frustrated pointed the gun at them both. He had a look on his face that he wasn't screwing around.

"We won't get caught if you guys don't say anything, isn't that right Stan?"

Cartman was giving Stan a hard stare. "I won't say anything" said Stan.

"Kyle?"

"Sure"

"I don't want a sure" said Cartman inching up to Kyle "I want a yes"

"Y-y-ye-ye"

Cartman snapped and put the gun right in his face, finger on trigger and everything.

"YES!"

"Alright" said Cartman "We have to get home. I'll take this with me. I'll see you guys tommorrow"

With that Cartman put the gun in his jacket and climbed down from the treehouse. He then peeked back up and had his finger over his mouth and the gun in his other hand.

"Shhh"

He then climbed back down. Kyle then went near the edge to climb down and go home.

"Be careful Kyle" said Stan

"It's going to be a long night"

He then proceeded to climb down and run home. Stan was left in his treehouse all alone. But then the silence was broken when his father opened the sliding door and looked up.

"Stan! Where have you been" he asked.

"Up here"

'Okay, come in. It's dinnertime" he said.

He then went back in. Stan climbed down the ladder and was walking towards his house. He then paused and looked at his hands. This was a day of many firsts. The first day he ever saw a gun, held a gun, shot somebody, and seen somebody die. He then looked through the sliding door and seen his mother, father, and sister Shelly gathering at the table.

_"It's going to be a long night"_ he thought.

With that he went inside his house and sat down to eat with his family.

We fast forward a couple of hours. It was the usual. Stan getting abused by his older sister Shelly and his parents not believing a word of it. It was close to his bedtime so he went upstairs from his living room and got ready to go to sleep. He did his usual routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face in all. As he got ready to go to bed his grandfather came by his room. His grandfather was wheelchair bound so it was not known how he got up those stairs.

"Grandpa" said Stan.

"Yeah. What do ya want?" said his grandfather coming into the room.

"What happens if you kill somebody and lie about it?" said Stan.

"You're goin' to hell" said the grandfather "Or. You could become a spirit not welcomed in heaven or hell and you're just here forever and can't do nothing because their not ghosts. Just spirits. But I don't belive that shit. Why would want to you know that? You kill anybody?"

"No, just wanted to know" said Stan "Good night"

"Yeah, yeah"

After he said that he turned of the lights closed the door and went downstairs. There was a loud crash which was him falling down the stairs out of his wheelchair. He then spewed off a list of profanities. Some not even discovered yet. But Stan was tired. Fatally shooting someone can take a lot out of you. He was starring out his window at the moon and mountains. He then drifted off to sleep. He was in one of those dreams, those Bad Dreams.


	2. PART II: BAD DREAMS

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

When you do somethng wrong. There are concequences. Even if you ain't cought, you'll still have to face the concequences. They can be from losing a dollar to losing your life. It can be from Karma, the Golden Rule, or whatever else there is. But the worst are Bad Dreams. They face you when you are most defenseless. In your sleep...

PART II: BAD DREAMS

He was starring out his window at the moon and the mountains. He then drifted off to sleep. He was in one of those dreams, those bad dreams.

BANG!

At that sound a startled Stan jumped up. He looked at his surroundings. This wasn't his bedroom. It had grey walls on three sides with black bars on the front. He was sitting on a cot right across a dirty toilet. He was... jail?

"Why... why am I here?"

With that he heard footsteps. He walked up to the front and was watching a tall figure pacing towards his cell. It was getting closer and closer. Then he made the figure out. It was wearing a light brown shirt and light brown pants with a light brown cap. Prision guard. But it was his companion. He was wearing a blue suit with a blue fedora. But when he looked up at his face he finally recoginzed him.

"Officer Barbrady!" said Stan as he made him out.

"That's WARDEN Barbrady to you murderer!" yelled the warden "It's time... guard?"

The guard at that moment opened up the cell and escorted Stan down the hall. The prison was creepy. It wasn't like that the cells were full of society's bad apples. They were empty. Not one single soul was in that cell block other than those three.

They reach a door that had a grim label over it.

EXECUTION ROOM A

"Time to go in Stan" said the guard.

"Wha..what!" said Stan "No! Please let me talk to my parents!"

"You'll talk to them alright" said Officer... Warden Barbrady.

They then proceed to walk into the room. They went straight into this octagon in the middle. His family was sitting in this room which had a wide glass for viewing. They also had a couple of other people there. The person pulling the plug who had a hat cover his face. A reporter and cameraman and most notably the Governer.

They pushed him into this chair which had a giant helmet with rods coming out of it and a plug going up to the ceiling and straps all around it. They straped him into the helmet and straped him into place. He then looked over and saw his family. His mother was crying her heart out into his father's shoulder. His grandfather was missing out on everything because he was asleep and his sister didn't care about him dying because she was so into her CD.

He was trembling in fear but what scared him the most was that there was a TV in the room with the news report... from the jail he was at. He could actually see himself on the television.

"Were live from Colorado's infamous Sharpe State Prision here near Colorado Springs. Were the execution of 8 year old murderer Stan Marsh is taking place" said the reporter on the television which was standing in one of the observation rooms with Stan in the background and with a picture of him in the upper right hand corner.

"This is the final execution from the prision, after this the prision will close. This is also the most violent execution in Colorado state history, with at least a million watts of energy going through this boy, I mean MONSTER's body. Frying him to death. Were going live inside for the execution"

"Any last words?" said the guard.

"I'm... sorry" said a sobbing Stan "I... don't want to die".

"You fake ass tears won't help you now! Pull the switch!" said the warden now exiting the room.

We now see the guard pulling the switch. He lifts off his hat and shows his face. It's...

"CRAIG!"

"Ha!" laughed Craig "Told you!"

At that moment he flipped the switch. Stan felt like his body was going to explode. He had a million watts going through him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Then there was a flash and he woke up.

"AAAHHH!"

He screamed, he was back in his bedroom. After about fifteen seconds his sister came in walked casualy and busted him in the mouth.

"Shut up, turd. People are sleeping here!" yelled Shelly.

She then went back out of th room to go to sleep.

_"What the hell just happen?"_

NEXT DAY.

It was a sunny and bright Rocky Mountain day in South Park. We then see the 3 boys standing near the bus stop waiting for their transportation to school.

"I had the worst fuckin night of my whole life" said Stan breaking the silence.

"What? Your sister slap you up or something?" snickered Cartman.

"No fatass! I had a nightmare about what happened yesterday" said Stan.

"What happen yesterday?" said Cartman pretending to forget about what happened yesterday.

"You damn well know what happened!" yelled Kyle "We killed som..."

He couldn't get the rest out because of his mouth being muffled by Cartman's hand.

"Shut up you dumb jew! We'll get caught!" said Cartman "You wanna get caught!"

"No."

"Then shut up!"

"Kyle, what you dream about?" asked Stan.

"I dreamed that I was at a jail and I was being executed. My parents were there and there was a TV reporter there and everything"

Stan gasped "G-go on."

"And I was in the electric chair and Craig was the guy pulling the switch!" said Kyle

"Was it at the Sharpe State Prision?" asked Stan.

"Yeah...yeah. It was there. How'd you know?" said Kyle

"Was Barbrady the Warden wearing the blue suit?"

"Yea!" said Kyle "How'd..."

"I had the same dream."

"Damn, that's weird!" said Kyle.

"What about you Cartman?" asked Stan.

"Huh? Oh I dreamed about the Okama Gameshpere 720. It was so awesome" said Cartman "And Kyle wasn't allowed to play and he was being a bitch and shit..."

"Shut up! Fatass!"

"Ay! What the hell I tell you! I'm not fat! I'm..." said Cartman cut off by Stan.

"Big-boned. I already know. Damn you guys always argue." said Stan.

Kyle looked down at his Terrance and Philip watch and it was 8:30. Just when he looked up the bus was right there, like clockwork. The driver was a real ugly woman with a parrot on her head.

"COME ON! WERE LATE!" yelled this woman.

"Can't stand you Crabtree, you bitch" whispered Stan.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said was that I liked Will Smith in Hitch!" said Stan trying to cover his ass up.

"Oh!" said Crabtree "I liked him too"

She then closed the door and pulled off. They then overheard a couple of kids from their class. Jimmy, the cripple kid. And Timmy, the wheelchair kid.

"I ca-ca-can't be-believe that someone k-kil-kil-killed Craig, it's so horrible" said Jimmy with a studder.

"TIMMAH!" yelled Timmy.

"That's ri-right Timmy, those who did it, wi-will have th-there day..."

"Timmah?"

"Yes Timmy, th-there day in co-co-court" said Jimmy "I can't wait to find them o-out! I can use their tr-tr-trial as my next punchline! Wa-wa-wa-watch out Jay Leno!"

"TIMMAH! Jimmy?" said Timmy "Timmy, Timmy, Jimmy."

"No. But it'll have na-na-national co-co-coverage"

_"Oh no! Now they found out." _thought Kyle.

"You hear that Kyle" said Stan.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry fags." said Cartman "It's only them. Just them..."

He trailed off when they walked off the bus towards the school. They walked through the halls and overheard conversations.

"You believe that?"

"Someone killed that kid?"

"I think it was Mike Tyson or Ellen Degeneres or somebody"

After that they finally found the foruth grade door. They was about to walk in when they was stopped by Cartman who said...

"Play it cool"

He then walked in normally and was followed by Stan and Kyle. They take there seats and wait till the rest of the class gets in. After a few minutes, everybody is there. A tall guy with a green shirt and a tie with a large head with glasses walked in.

"Where's Garrison?" asked a boy with a red jacket and blue gloves.

"He's out for a while Clyde and'll be back soon, m'kay?" said the tall man.

"Mr. Mackey you know what happened?" asked a girl with a beret and purple jacket on.

"Well Wendy, that's what i'm bout' to tell you m'kay?" said Mr. Mackey "This is going to be hard on you kids but..."

He walked to the door and closed it and continued talking.

"Yesterday, at about 3:00 m'kay. The police found Craig shot to death at the baseball field m'kay." said Mr. Mackey.

There were a couple of gasps from some of the students who didn't know, but now know. Mackey continued to talk...

"So there won't be no schoolwork today..."

"YES!" yelled Cartman jumping out of his seat.

"Cartman! Go to the counsellor's off... wait. Never mind m'kay" said Mr. Mackey "There will be a candlelight vigil at the gym and the mayor and Officer Barbrady and the whole town will be there. M'kay. So get a candlestick and lets go"

He then pointed to the candles and marched out in front of the class. The class followed, including the 3 boys.

"I can't believe it! I fuckin' vigil!" whispered Cartman "He flipped people off all the damn time!"

"I knew it!" said Stan "Were done for!"

"Shut up! Just keep it cool" said Cartman.

They then marched into the gym and it was packed. Everybody in the town was there, including there parents and families.

"M'kay kids sit right at the front." said Mr. Mackey directing them to there seats.

When they got down there to the seats, the princple was standing on the court. Beside her was the mayor, Officer Barbrady, and Craig's parents who were crying and flipping people off at the same time.

"Attention." said the principle who is actually called Principle Victoria "Attention students"

They was still loud and ignorant until...

"SHUT UP!"

The room suddenly became quiet.

"Thank you, Mayor McDaniels. Were here with the rest of the town to mourn the loss of Craig Nommel. But before we let his parents speak we'll let Officer Barbrady speak. Officer?"

"Yes. Thank you, pretty lady!" said the officer growling under his breath.

After the rejection he continued.

"Okay. Craig Nommel was shot down yesterday at the field. We have no suspects, no weapons, not even a witness. But I think we can get the truth out with a little budging" said Barbrady "That's why Mr. and Mrs. Nommel with the Park County D.A. has posted up a **$5,000** dollar reward. If you have any info. **Real information**. Then please go to the D.A. or police station. It has to lead to a arrest now. Thanks."

"Damn! A five grand reward now!" said Kyle.

"We'll talk about this later Kyle." whispered Cartman.

The day went by after that. The Nommels were crying and stuff. The usual after your kid was killed. They had the vigil and was then let out from school a little early. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were walking down the street towards there homes.

"I can't fucking believe this shit!" said Cartman "A goddamn five grand reward!"

"Yeah, now we'll get caught for sure!" said Kyle.

"Shut your goddamn mouth jew! You'll jinks us." said Cartman.

"WHAT! You're the one that went gun ho on him! You was the one that..."

He trailed off after he was pushed into a fence.

"What the hell!" said Kyle.

"Be quiet! They might hear us!' whispered Cartman "Listen. It's not safe no more. So keep quiet!"

"Where's Kenny?" asked Stan out of the blue.

When he said that Cartman's eyes glazed up. He forgot about Kenny. He could have been hiding around and saw them murder Craig. He could be right now trying to get to Barbrady or the D.A. for the five thousand reward. He hasn't been in school today, but he still could have been at the vigil. Just thinking about it made him sick.

"Oh my god" said Cartman "Kenny! He knows! I have to go!"

With that he took off running towards his house. Stan and Kyle was standing right there confused and a little worried.

"What the hell?" they said unamiomsly.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stan was in his room getting ready for bed when the phone rung. He picked it up. On the other line was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle" said Stan "What's going on?"

"Were famous, man" said Kyle "It's on all the news channels"

"Don't worry, Cartman said that if we keep cool they'll pass over us" said Stan

"Screw Cartman! Look I don't know what to do, i'm right On The Edge." said Kyle "I don't know what's going to happen next"

"I'm like that too" said Stan "Look it's late, i'll see you at school tommorrow and we talk about it then"

"Oh, okay. Bye"

With that, Stan hung up the phone. He took a deep breath and went to sleep not knowing what's going to happen either.


	3. PART III: ON THE EDGE

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

The next concequence is mental. Yes. You think you're on top. But you're just being messed around with by your head. You're not insane. But you're On The Edge. One more problem to tick you off. And it's over, your off the edge and wasted in your own mind. So congrats! You're one step closer to mental instability and general insanity...

PART III: ON THE EDGE

It's been at least a couple days since the murder. But in his mind, it was like it just happened an hour ago...

Kyle was holding the gun. His hands were shaking like a madman's. Craig was right there. Looking eye to eye. Why did he do it? The person threating him was of all people Cartman. He knew him since they were little kids. He had his run ins with him, but damn? Why? He even gave him a bloody nose to him in Canada. Why would he listen to him? Who knows. Maybe it had something to do with the way he was acting. A knife to the neck and a gun to the head can really change a person.

But he had to put that away for now. He was meeting up with Stan and Cartman at the treehouse in Stan's backyard. They had to come up with a plan or else it would'nt be hard for the police to find out. Cartman was talking about "rubbing out" Kenny. He thinks that he was there and was hiding, even though Kyle never saw him or anyone else.

It was getting dark and it was a tough day at school. It just wasn't the same wihtout Craig being in front of the office. He approached the treehouse the back way. He could see the shadows of two people already there. He climbed over the wooden fence and started to climb the ladder up there. He got closer and cloaser until he could here Cartman's voice say...

"Wait until Jew Boy comes and we can get this over with"

He then finally made it to the top and saw Stan drinking a Pepsi looking out of the cutout of a window and Cartman eating Cheesy Poofs waiting for him.

"I'm glad you showed up Kyle, it's gettin' late" said Cartman pointing to his wrist like a watch was on their.

"Alright Fatass. What do ya want?" said Kyle taking a seat on the floor of the treehouse.

"Well, I have a little plan that will make sure no one ever knows." said Cartman getting ready for a madman type speech.

"I think we forgot of one more person... Kenny. That broke bastard saw us shoot Craig and was naturally scared. So he hid at his house for a bit then came up just to see the five grand reward. He's going to tell the cops and get that money. So we have to silence him once and for all"

"What do you mean we?" asked Stan not moving from his spot.

"Well, hippie. We have to..." with Cartman interupting to get a hidden baseball bat "Kill Kenny"

"WHAT!" said Kyle "NO! We can't!"

"We have to Kyle or he'll get us in thrown in jail forever"

"No! We already killed one person we can't kill another!" said Kyle "Stan! Don't let Cartman do this! Jesus Christ!"

"I'm tired..." started Stan "I'm tired of all the bullshit... I can't handle none of this no more..."

"What did you say?" asked Cartman.

"I said... I'm not going to do no more!" said Stan "If we say something, maybe they won't give us that much time"

"He's right... the jigs up" said Kyle.

Just as Stan was about to leave. Cartman banged the bat against his back and when Stan was about to retaliate. Cartman pulled out the revolver and pointed it right at him.

"NO! THIS JIG IS NOT UP! IT'S JUST GETTIN' STARTED!" yelled Cartman "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU OR THE JEW OVER THERE EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING TO THE COPS, I'LL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE IF I KILL YOU BOTH! SO SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

With that command, they both got back up and sat down.

"Now, what **i'll **do is trick Kenny to coming behind the school, there I can beat the shit out of him and make sure he dosen't say a word ever again" said Cartman "Any questions?".

"Yeah, one"

"What Stan?"

"The fuck is wrong with you!" yelled Stan "First you kill Craig, now you wanna kill Kenny? We knew him for like forever! We can't just kill him! He wasn't even there!"

"Oh really? Well first Stan, you put a shot in Craig too, so don't try and weasel out. Adn who cares if we knew him forever, he was there and he saw us and..." said Cartman until he was cut off by Kyle.

"If he was there, then why he ain't tell the cops that day? Because he wasn't there!"

"He wanted to see if he could get some money off turning us in. Look, he was there! He has to be taken out, if you guys are too pussy to do it than I will!" said Cartman now pointing with both hands towards the front of the clubhouse "Screw you guys! I'm goin home!"

With that he slid over to the front and climbed down the ladder, but paused so he can say...

"Don't tell Kenny, if you do, you already know whats goin' to happen..."

He then continued climbing down the ladder. Stan and Kyle then gave each other uneasy looks. It was going to be a bad day...

THE NEXT DAY

It was yet another sunny morning in South Park. We see all the birds chirping away from the trees with no leaves. We are then in a dirty bedroom. In the bed sleeping is a boy who is wearing an orange parka. It must be because since his family can't afford the gas bill this time. He slowly opens his eyes and then gets up. He brushes his teeth with a stick with a napkin on the end in his makeshift bathroom. He gets his bookbag which he used since he was in pre-school and walks out the door. His parents were either sleep at the bar or sleep at the jail. His brother was still in the bed and he didn't want to bother with trying to wake him up.

He was walking towards the bus stop were his three friends were waiting for him. Cartman however was doing more than waiting for him. It was like he was staring at him. But he didn't care. Kenny even though he was in proverty was a very okay boy. He always wanted more money but he was still happy. He would talk but most of the time you couldn't understand him because of the parka covering his mouth. But his friends would always know what he was talking about.

"There he is" whispered Cartman "Play it cool"

"Mmm mmy mnnmph mmph" said Kenny.

"Oh hi Kenny" said Stan "Where... you've been at"

"Mm mm mmnph" said Kenny

_"Out of town? That fuckin' liar!" _thought Cartman _"I can't wait till can get my hands on him!"_

"Really Kenny? Where did you go?" said Kyle.

"Mmitsburgh" said Kenny.

"Pittsburgh? That's all the way cross the country! Poor people don't go on vacation!" said Cartman.

"Mmm! Mmmphph!" yelled Kenny.

"You went to see relatives? How'd you get there?"

"Mmons" said Kenny "Mmons"

"Loans? Your poor Kenny, poor people can't pay back loans!" said Cartman.

"Mm mno! Mmuck mo Mmartmman!" yelled Kenny.

"What! Well screw you to Kenny! Screw you Kenny and Kyle!" yelled Cartman "This is all your fault...

He was cut off by the bus rumbling up to the stop. They was continuing arguing on the bus to school. But it ws Crtman and Kyle instead of Kenny and Cartman. Cartman even though was arguing with Kyle, he still had his plan in the back of his head. All he had to do was trick Kenny to go to the back of the school, wack him over the head, then ditch the body and bat. It was so simple, yet so damn genius.

The day was going slow, at least for Cartman. He was looking forward to killing his friend. I guess that was the way he was. Mr... I mean Mrs. Garrison came back from a trip to Florida. He didn't pass out no schoolwork so he could talk about his lame-ass vacation. But Cartman was fixed onto Kenny. He kept looking and looking and looking at him. He was fixated with him. Horrible thoughts were going through his mind. Kenny would really turn him and the rest in for five thousand? He would really do that? He was looking at the clock constantly waiting for his favorite time. Lunch time.

The bell rung and the kids rushed out to get out away from the class towards lunch and recess. It... was time.

"Uh Kenny? I gotta show you sumthin'. Can you meet me behind the school in about five minutes?" said Cartman.

"Mmy?" said Kenny.

"Because it's cool and it'll score you fifty" said Cartman.

"Mmity! Mmoph!" cheered Kenny.

"Yep fifty dollars, so meet me in five minutes" said Cartman.

"Mmok!" said Kenny as he ran out of the room to get his lunch.

Cartman was left by himself in the room.

_"Don't worry Kenny. It's all soon going to be over" _grimly thought Cartman.

5 MINUTES LATER

We see a lone figure waiting behind the school sitting on the loading dock with his feet dangling. Kenny was patiently waiting for whatever Cartman was going to show him. And for the fifty he promised. A little voice in his head said _"Don't trust him"_. But an even larger and bigger voice said _"YOU WANT FIFTY DON'T YA! WELL GO!"_. So here he was waiting for him. Patiently waiting...

But then Cartman walks out of the back door of the school. He had a look on his face that he was going to do something. He had one hand out and the other behind him, clutching something.

"Well here you are Kenny, just like I planned" said Cartman.

"WHAT?" yelled Kenny through his parka.

"You think you would turn us in huh?" said Cartman now with both his hands in front. One empty, the other with a wodden baseball bat. "You think that you could get away with it? Well Kenny, your wrong, your so wrong. It's time to meet your end, Kenny"

With that, even before Kenny could say anything, Cartman bum rushed him and knocked him off his feet onto the pavement.

"Seems like your head's goin' to Crack Under The Pressure. Well with my good ol' slugger i'ma make sure of it"

He then proceeded to bash in his head. Over and over and over again. After about 45 seconds of this brutality. Cartman stood over a battered and bloodied Kenny and said...

"HA! You think you could get away with it huh? Well I got news for you, you poor bastard, I win..."

WIth that, he raised the bat one final time for one more blow. He raised it up over his head and then brought it down with extreme force to Kenny skull.

CRACK!

His head split right open on impact. Cartman just stood and watch Kenny go into slight convulsions. But after a few seconds Cartman snaped out of his slight trance and pulled a garbage bag out of his back pocket aqnd put the bat into it and tied it up. He then threw the bag into the dumpster and ran back into the door so he could get to the playground.

He reached the slide where Stan and Kyle were waiting.

"Did you..." started Kyle "You do it"

"It's been done" said Cartman.

"Oh...my...god" said Stan "You really did it?"

"Yes, hippie. Damn. Look just stay calm" said Cartman.

"Are we almost done with this?" asked Stan.

"Oh yeah..."


	4. PART IV: CRACK UNDER THE PRESSURE

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

NOTE: This will be divided into two parts over two days, Thrusday and early Friday morning.

It finally happened. Oh yes it did. Finally the shit was too much and you Crack Under The Pressure. It was too much for you and you finally snapped. It was bound to happen. Not one man can handle so much. You thought you could, but alas you could not...

PART IV: CRACK UNDER THE PRESSURE

THURSDAY: BARBRADY'S ON THE CASE

It was yet another cold, yet picture perfect day. The sun was gleeming onto the snow in this little mountain town. Young Stan Marsh jumped out of bed. Brushed his teeth. You know, the same old routine. He walked to the bus stop after that was all said and done. Waiting for him there were his best friend Kyle and his other, less than friend Eric.

"You hear about it?" asked Kyle.

"Hear about what?" replied Stan.

"Cartman fucked up" said Kyle.

"Ay! How did I screw up!" asked Cartman "It went all according to plan"

"No, it didn't. Chef found Kenny with his head bashed in and he was rushed to the hospital." said Kyle.

"Wha-wha-WHAT!" yelled Cartman "My god!"

"Damn straight!" said Stan "When Kenny gets out, not only is he going to say that we shot Craig, but that you took a bat to his head! Nice going fatass!"

"Ay! I'm not fat!" said Cartman.

"He might not make it" said Kyle now with his head down "He's in critical condition"

"I don't believe this! This is all your fault, Cartman!" yelled Stan with his finger right in Cartman's face "First you make me shoot somebody! Then you kill Kenny! I lost a friend because of you! So you better hope, he don't say a damn thing"

After Stan said that. Cartman sort of scoffed at the idea of Stan doing anything.

"Hmph. You? Doing me in? Ha! Only in your dreams" said a sneer Cartman "You won't do shit"

"Oh really?" replied Stan

"Yea, really. Who got the gun? I do. Who is the one that dosen't care about any of you freaks? I am. I can kill you right now and just go home, kick back and eat some Cheesy Poofs" said Cartman.

"That's all you can think about is food huh?" said Kyle.

"No. I masterminded this plan, didn't I?" said Cartman.

"Well you did a bang up job!" said Kyle with some sarcasam.

Just then like clockwork, the school bus came rumbling in. They hopped on and went to school. It was the same old at school. Except there was even more at the school over the murder. There was not only posters of the reward pasted all over the school. But also it was the hot topic among the students. From kindergarden to 6th. Everyone was talking about it. Also was Kenny and the brutal assault. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman all wished this day would fly past. But it dragged on and on and on...

We now see the 4th grade in their seats in Mrs. Garrisons class. He was rambling on and on about a subject found on VH1, not in a textbook. We now see Stan, Kyle, and Cartman staring at the board, pretending to be paying attention, but are actually in deep thought.

"What have I done?" thought Kyle "I killed somebody, I need to find a way out. I need to find the exit. Oh my god! Where the hell is it!"

"They know! They all know!" thought Cartman "I have to make sure that Kenny dosen't say a word. I feel like I gotta kill somebody! Damn! Not feel. Have to"

"I can't take it no more!" thought Stan "I gotta give it up. I just got to"

The day kept on dragging on and on. But then all of a sudden. Relief.

RING!

It was the school bell. At that moment, the whole school ran out in a stampede. But at the tail end once again was Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Just as they was about to part there seperate ways. Principle Victoria yelled out of the door towards them.

"STAN, KYLE, CARTMAN! YOUR PARENTS SAID YOU ALL GO TO CARTMAN'S HOUSE!" yelled the Principle.

Just then, they all stopped in their tracks and gave each other looks. Why would they want them to all go to Cartman's? It was very odd for them to do something like that. But they just shrugged it off and went towards Cartman's house.

When they got there they was starting to get worried. They saw the cop car outside in the driveway. They walked with caution. They went inside and saw a horrible sight. They saw all there parents there and Officer Barbrady.

"Hey there boys, come on in" said Randy.

"What's... going on?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing just some questions for you about Kenny..." said the Officer "and maybe Craig Nommel"

"Just sit down okay" said Kyle's mother, Shiela.

With that they got some chairs from the Kitchen and sat down. Officer Barbrady took a deep breath and started to grill, I mean question the kids.

"Number 1!" said Officer Barbrady now with a flashlight in there faces "Where was you at on Monday at about 3:00!"

"Um, um" studdered Cartman

"Um is not an answer, damnit!" yelled Barbrady.

"We was walking home!" said Cartman.

"Oh really?" replied Officer Barbrady.

"Yea, we was walking home" said Stan.

"Well what took you so long?" said Barbrady.

"We was screwing around" said Kyle.

"Where!" yelled the Officer

"At the alley! Look we don't have nothing to do with that!" said a now sobbing Stan.

"Well I was only checking, Jesus. Don't get all emotional" said Officer Barbrady "Look, well all I have to say is do you know about Kenny McCormick's assult?"

"No. Absolutly nothing" said Cartman "Not a thing"

"Oh! Okay well i'll be off..."said the Officer until his cell phone rang.

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Well who could this be?"

He then pulled the black cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it up and started to talk.

"Oh, hi doctor... Yes... Oh my... Alright, i'll tell them... His parents already know... Alright, bye"

He then hung up the cell phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

"I have some bad news" said the Officer.

Everyone then just stared at him. Waiting for the answer. What had happen to poor ol' Kenny?

"Kenny... died about an hour ago" said Barbrady.

The parents gave each other looks of sorrow and sadness. But the boys gave each other looks of worriness and fear. He is actually dead. And this time, he's not coming back...

"Oh my goodness" said Cartman's mother Liane "That's so horrible. That's just so horrible"

"Um, Officer. Can I talk to you in private?" said Liane

"Oh sure you can!" said Barbrady.

With that Liane and Officer Barbrady left the room and went into her bedroom. They started to hear some bangs against the wall. But they just tried to ignore it. The parents then started to leave and get there kids home. They was then concerned with a conversation about how to help the McCormicks. But they didn't notice that the kids all had blank stares. They didn't realize that the last thread of sanity was just cut. It was the end. And nobody didn't even know. Until it was too late...

It was bedtime. About 8:00. All of the boys were in there respective beds at their homes. With a day like this, they should have been asleep. But they didn't go to sleep. They just was looking up at their ceilings. Thinking. Thinking bad, bad thoughts.

"I can't take it no more" thought Stan.

"I gotta find that exit button" thought Kyle.

"I'm tired of this bullshit. I am tired" thought Cartman.

This would be a very eventful early Friday morning...

FRIDAY: AT LEAST GO WITH DIGNITY

It was about 3:00 in the morning and Stan still didn't sleep. He was up. Thinking.

"I can't take this no more" he thought.

He kept on thinking that. He has not only shot somebody, but let Cartman kill is friend. All in the same week. He has had enough...

"Enough is enough" he said.

He then got up out of the bed and put on his blue puffball hat, his socks and shoes, and a jacket that was in his room and opened the window. He climbed on a limb near his window and shimmy down the trunk of the tree and started to walk.

While he was walking down his street, he saw how beautiful the town was when it was dark. There was a half-moon out and it was reflected all over the snow. It reflected over everything. Most importantly on the water. He finally knew where to go... Stark's Pond.

He reached the small bridge running over some of the somewhat deep pond. He was looking at his own reflection off the water. He was just looking. But what he saw was not him. It was him but there was something different. He was wearing a prison uniform. He had cuffs on his hands. He had some hair all over his chin. ut he was holding a gun. A Smith & Wesson. This is what he is. A murderer, a monster. He could not do no more damage. He then took a deep breath and he jumped. He fell about a couple of feet and hit the water. He was knocked out right there. He had hit his head on large bedrock that part of the pond was only 3 feet deep. He was laying face down on the rock...

Meanwhile. Over at Kyle's house he was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking.

"No more. Forget this. I'm leaving" he thought.

He then thought about a can of paint thinners downstairs. The paint thinners under the sink in the kitchen.

"I'm leaving" he said.

He then got up and tip-toed downstairs ot the kitchen. He went under the sink and found SUPERTOOL Paint Thinner. He brought the can back upstairs and layed it next to the bed. He then put back on his hat. Because he could not stand his so-called 'Jew-Fro'. He then opened it up. It smelt horrible. He then looked at the gooey substance, not realizing that his little brother, Ike was watching him from the door. Kyle then took a large sniff. His eyes glared up. His vision was starting to grow black. He then fell back onto the bed and had a blank non-alive look. His brother then joined in. He took a sniff and also fell, but fell on the floor. His eyes glared just like his big brother's...

Meanwhile. Over at Cartman' house he was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking.

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit" he thought.

He then became enraged.

"I'm tired of this SHIT!" he yelled.

He then hopped up out of his bed and started to rampage all over his room. He threw everything on the floor. Torn up posters, stepped on coutless bags of Chessy Poofs. He torn up everything he saw. He ripped up his papers for school, smashed his pictures and trashed his computer. He was recking the place he called home. But then he was stopped by a sound. A meow. It was his cat, Kitty. He had came in.

MEOW.

"Not now Kitty" said Cartman.

MEOW?

"I SAID NOT NOW!" yelled Cartman.

He then grabbed his cat by the neck and start to strangle him. He bashed him on the floor and walls. After a few seconds, he let go of Kitty. The cat just fell out of his hands and was limp on the floor. Cartman then started to become even more enraged. He opened his window and climbed up to his roof. He didn't even feel the cold because he was so angry. He then looked at the other houses and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS, SOUTH PARK! NO MORE! I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS RIGHT! YOU HEAR ME! I SAID..."

As he was trying to move he slipped and fell off his roof and landed square on his barbeque and bounced onto the backyard. He was knocked out, cold. He was also all bloody. It was such a sad, sad sight...


	5. PART V: MAKE IT RIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

You finally did it. You made the biggest mistake of your life and now it came back to haunt you. You try to salvage it, but realize you have nothing left. So you try to make amends and Make It Right. But could it be too late? Or maybe you can finally get some rest...

PART V: MAKE IT RIGHT

It was a cold feeling, the ground against his face. The jagged divide between a patio and the grass. The morning breeze is whispering through the whole yard. A tingle went up his spine as he came around...

"Huh... what happened?"

He started to push himself off the ground and attempted to try and go back inside, but was so groggy he fell backwards against the barbecue. "Damn!" he said as he pulled himself up and swayed his way back inside. He reentered through the sliding door and tip toed throughout the living room and made his way to the stairs. He looked over at the clock, it read 6:30 but it felt like Forever. By this time his mother would be up and cooking breakfast with her blinding cheerfulness. But there wasn't even a whisper in the house. No sounds, no scents, no nothing.

"What the hell is going on?"

Cartman made his way back to his room and saw the damage he had caused. His beloved cat layed there, hanging on by a thread for his life. When he saw his cat who he spent so much time with laying there in a pool of blood his heart sunk a little bit more lower. He had realized what he had done. The most meaningful thing in his whole life... nearly dead, right in front of his eyes. He stumbled backward a bit and looked around. It seemed as though the walls were closing in on him. Closer, closer, closer, until it seemed that he could touch all four at the same time. He bolted out of his room back down the stairs when he tripped and fell right onto the living room rug. He started to scream with a voice he though he could never achieve.

"WHY WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

He wallowed around on the floor sobbing and crying like a newborn fresh out of the womb. Yelling his heart out.

"IT WAS ONLY SOME NOBODY! WHY THE HELL DID ANYONE EVEN CAAAARRRREEEE!"

He jumped up and ran towards the patio with all his might trying to get out. He ran right through the screen without thought and was heading towards the fence to make his great escape. But just then he had tripped once again. But it was not just some meaningless object this time. He collected himself and turned around to see his roadblock... It was a body lying face down. But it was not just anybody. With a blood curling scream of agony he realized who it was.

It was him...

5 MINUTES LATER

It was 6:35 and Kyle awoke with a banging headache and a pissed off conscience. He looked around through what he thought were goggles made out of blow glass. He then turned and felt a odd feeling, his arm was a little heavy. He then looked down and saw his little brother laying there like a rock, in his horror he then seen the can of paint thinners rolling all over the kitchen floor towards the door. He realized what he had done, he got up with a look that would make even a ghost cringe.

"What have I done?"

He paced around the room in disbelief, just around his fourth pace a large something caught his attention. He turned around and saw somebody laying on the floor with a glare in its eyes. He started to walk back towards the door that quickly went from walk to power walkTo full blown run.

He saw himself...

MEANWHILE

The water was cold. It felt like he just tried to headbutt a speeding train. Stan awoke on the large bedrock that for a few hours became his pillow. He looked around and saw the sun creeping up over the Rockies. It was so beautiful in the town in the morning. He then got up, brushed himself off and started to hop over the boulders toward the land. In his mind raced a million thoughts but one stood out...

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

On the last rock he slightly turned his head and saw what appeared to be a body. The admiration of the land quickly turned into a snap in his sanity. He quickly leapt on the ground and ran off toward the Road.

The body was him...

There were three screams that morning. Three screams that emitted from three boys that realized that they were just three souls whose three bodies became nothing more than paperweights.


	6. PART VI: ROAD TO FOREVER

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. They are owned by Comedy Central and all other rightful owners.

It's over. A grand finale. Look what you've done now. You not only ended lives, but most importantly you've ended your own. Too good for the pits of hell, yet too bad for the clouds of heaven you walk the earth. A vagabond that no one sees or hears or senses ever again. A wayward spirit on a journey to nowhere, on the Road To Forever...

PART VI: ROAD TO FOREVER

The cold Colorado air was smacking him across the face as he was running down the street. Tears started to run down his face as he was darting his eyes back and forth through the town. Was this all a dream? Just my conscience getting the best of me? Well whatever it was, it's sure as hell working. He ran across the snow covered field toward the police station. He didn't know why, maybe if he would turn himself in, it would make things right. But just then as he was approaching the brick building...

SMACK!

He fell backwards into the soft snow, head in a daze as he gazed into the entity that caused him this pain. He recognized "it" quickly.

"Cartman!"

He starred into the dark eyes of the boy who was panting, sweating in nothing but some teddy bear pajamas. He flicked the brisk snow off of his body as he started to stand up.

"Stan! What are you doing here?" Cartman said.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here!" replied Stan.

"I was just... you know, taking a little stroll" Cartman quipped "But you still haven't answered my question"

"Screw your question! Did you know what I just did?" Stan said "Huh, do you!"

"Let me take a guess" Cartman spoke "You was jerking off?"

"No asshole! I just saw myself... DEAD"

When he heard those words, he froze right into the asphalt. It was a pretty big coincidence that Stan would have the same dream as he had. But what if this isn't just a dream? 

"You mean... dead?" Cartman stammered "Really dead?"

"Yes really fucking dead!" yelled Stan "Why you want to know!"

"Because... I saw the same thing" Cartman replied "It was probably just a mirage or something"

"That wasn't no mirage, man. That was all..."

Stan trailed off as he saw someone running full sprint towards his position. As that person drew closer and closer his screams were getting louder and clearer.

"I''m going to KILL YOOOOUUUU!" 

In a blur of speed and fury, he ran right past Stan and made a beeline for Cartman knocking him straight to the ground.

"Kyle!" Stan screamed "The hell are you doing!"

Kyle didn't reply as he started to pound into Cartman's face with blind rage. Jabs and hooks were flying everywhere as Cartman's face started to get bloody. In between moments of fist meeting flesh Kyle would interject his thoughts.

"You fat son of a bitch, look what you've done! You killed Craig and Kenny! You bastard!"

As he continued his rampage, Stan would feebly try and make him stop. 

"Kyle! Relax dude! That's enough!"

As this went on, the boys were too preoccupied with their brawl to see that a taxi pulled up right next to them.

BEEP!

That got their attention as the all looked towards the cab, even Cartman now battered and bruised. As the boys stared into the unusually tinted windows the back passenger one rolled down to revel a face they thought was long gone.

"CRAIG!" they yelled in unison.

"That's me!" replied Craig "How you guys doin'?"

"What do you think? Just fucking peachy!" yelled Kyle "Aren't you supposed to be dead!"

"Well yes, i'm still dead thank to you three. But it seems that you're not better off yourselves" said Craig with a smirk on his face "How did it feel?"

"To see myself dead on my patio? Pretty rotten, man." said Cartman "So what do you want, dead man?"

"Just to say goodbye and good luck" said Craig "Your not really going to need luck as your going to walk the earth forever and stuff"

"The hell you mean, forever?" said Kyle "We're going to hell, man. There''s no walking the earth"

"If you was going to hell Mr. Know It All, then why aren't you there now?" said Craig.

"Well what about you?" questioned Cartman "What about you?"

"Well me and Kenny just called a ride upstairs if you know what I mean" said Craig "Isn't that right Kenny?"

The shadowed figure in the other passenger seat motioned his hands to signal a thumbs up.

"Well enough chit-chat. Were out, so see you guys later... NOT!" laughed Craig as the cab started to pull away. 

The boys were giving chase to the now speeding taxi as it was starting to pull away from view. Stan could catch a glimpse of a now seeable Kenny looking back at them, waving goodbye... with his middle finger up.

Before they realized it, the cab disappeared. They were alone again. It seemed as if the whole town was empty, not a single lifeform was outside except them. No birds chirping, no dogs barking, nothing.

"Well, I guess this is it. This is what it's all come down to" said Stan as he started to walk "Nice one, Fatass" 

"What do you mean? This isn't my fault!" said Cartman "This is totally not my fault!"

"Why you fat piece of...!" yelled Kyle as he started to lunge toward Cartman as Stan pushed him away.

"Enough! We're dead now! Why fight now? You've got forever to do this shit, but not right now" stated Stan.

"He's right, lets just settle this later" said Kyle "Lets just get out of here"

"So where are we going?" asked Cartman.

"Anywhere, but here" replied Stan "Anywhere but here"

The trio started to shuffle up the road as they got farther away, they started to fade away. Then as soon as you could blink they disappeared into thin air...

_"In breaking news three young boys were found dead in South Park, a suburb of Denver. Police say that Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, and Kyle Broflovski were very close friends and also connected to the horrific slaying of 9 year olds Craig Nommel and Kenny McCormick a week ago also in South Park. The deaths were ruled out to be accidents says the county coroner. It's a major tragedy that has struck just about everyone in the small community. More on this story at 11. I'm Nina Gomez for CBS4."_

**THE END**


End file.
